Boyish Love
by Yui Akimichi
Summary: Konohamaru, seorang siswa sekolah dasar yang sangat nakal bertemu dengan siswi tomboy kaya, Hyuuga Hanabi. /"Kau itu perempuan atau bukan sih?"/ "Menurutmu?"/ "Memangnya laki-laki doang yang boleh berkelahi?/ "Ampun, Hanabi!"/ New Author/ RnR please!


**Boyish Love**

** x **

**AU, EYD, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Pasaran, etc.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Owned by Yui Akimichi **

**Don't Like Don't Read! RnR**

.

.

.

Siapa sih yang tidak tahu tentang kenakalan anak SD? Mulai dari datang terlambat, ngobrol di dalam kelas, membawa mainan ke sekolah sampai lupa mengerjakan PR sudah menjadi hal lumrah. Bukan hanya satu atau dua murid yang melakukan tindakan menyimpang seperti itu, melainkan hampir seluruh murid pasti pernah melakukannya. Seperti yang dialami Konohamaru saat ini. Tepat pada jam istirahat, dirinya malah dipanggil karena kebiasaan lupa membuat PR.

Dengan pakaian yang sedikit keluar dari tali pinggangnya, dan bercak-bercak kecoklatan di beberapa bagian kemeja yang ia kenakan, Konohamaru berjalan melintasi koridor kelas tiga yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan lapangan. Sorot matanya menampakan kecemburuan saat ia menatap ke arah lapangan itu. Beberapa murid yang lain kini tengah menikmati jam istirahat bersama-sama. Ada yang bermain bola, duduk di teras sambil memakan bekal bawaan, jajan diluar pagar sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan dirinya? Makanya, jangan nakal, Konohamaru!

Sebenarnya kakeknya Konohamaru, Hiruzen Sarutobi, selalu mengingatkan cucu kesayangannya ini untuk belajar tiap hari. Malahan, sang kakek sengaja membayar guru les untuk membimbing cucunya. Tapi ternyata hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Konohamaru sadar diri. Ia lebih sering datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi dan menyontek pekerjaan temannya, Udon dan Moegi.

CKLEK. Suara decit pintu membuat hati Konohamaru bertambah kesal. Kenapa ia bisa ketahuan oleh Iruka-sensei, sih? Arghh, menyebalkan. Seharusnya, saat ini ia sedang menikmati santap siang bersama Udon dan Moegi. Bocah laki-laki ini sepertinya belum sadar akan kesalahannya yang membawa dirinya sendiri ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Ayo masuk. Mau tunggu apalagi diluar?" Perintah Iruka-sensei yang akhirnya dijawab Konohamaru dengan tundukan kepala dan langkah kaki gontai. Ia benar-benar membenci ruangan ini. Ini bukan kali pertama ia dipanggil kemari. Namun, Iruka-sensei berharap ini kali terakhir muridnya yang nakal itu berhadapan empat mata dengannya.

"Huh," Decak Konohamaru sebal. Ia sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya kencang hingga beberapa guru di ruangan sebelah menoleh padanya. Maklum saja, ruangan itu hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah penghalang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sabar ya, Iruka-sensei. Menghadapi murid seperti Konohamaru memang harus dengan kepala dingin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa berontak dan semakin tak karu-karuan. Maka dari itu, sebelum memulai sesi interogasi, Iruka menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk segelas es teh tawar yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Kau mengerti mengapa aku selalu memanggilmu kemari, hm?" Ucapan tersebut mengawali perjumpaan diantara mereka. Si bocah Sarutobi hanya terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada jam istirahat yang sebentar lagi akan segera usai.

Kriuk..

Suara perutnya yang keroncongan tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi. Iruka pun ikut mendengarnya. Guru yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas Konohamaru hanya menahan tawa saat mendengar suara keluhan perut muridnya. Oke, kembali ke masalah utama.

"PR adalah pekerjaan rumah yang wajib dikerjakan oleh semua murid. Lalu mengapa kau tidak membuat PR mu?" Tambah Iruka lagi. Konohamaru terlihat mencerna kalimatnya dengan kesadaran meski lapar melanda. Tindakannya ini sama sekali tidak baik untuk dicontoh murid lain. Pantas saja Iruka memanggilnya sebagai ganjaran.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Janji." Kata-kata itu sudah berpuluh-puluh kali keluar dari mulut manis Konohamaru. Bukan hanya dirinya saja, hampir seluruh murid pasti mengatakan demikian jika dalam posisi yang sama dengannya. Iruka hanya menanggapi perjanjian itu dengan garukan di kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

_'Ayolah cepat! Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai, nih!'_ Batin bocah berambut coklat itu dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, aku mendengar dari beberapa temanmu, kalau kau sering menyontek pekerjaan mereka. Apa itu benar?" Pertanyaan Iruka kali ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Darimana gurunya tau soal ini? Apa ada yang membocorkannya? Gawat sekali. Selama ini, Konohamaru selalu menyontek PR Moegi maupun Udon saat keadaan kelas sepi atau hanya ada mereka bertiga saja. Mati lah ia.

"Iya, iya, iya! Aku mengakui semua itu benar adanya, sensei! Sekarang bolehkah aku keluar dari ruanganmu? Aku lapar." Seru Konohamaru kesal. Nafasnya terlihat memburu karena menahan emosi. Terbongkar sudah rahasia besarnya selama ini. Orangtua, terlebih kakeknya pasti kecewa padanya. Ia mau tidak mau harus siap mental menghadapi celotehan sang kakek ketika sampai rumah nanti. Fokus pikirannya kini hanya pada perut nan kosong.

"Hmm, tentu." Jemari Iruka kemudian merogoh laci bawah mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis beberapa kalimat disana.

"Jangan lupa berikan ini pada orangtuamu." Ujar pria berambut nanas itu seraya menyerahkan surat peringatan pada Konohamaru. Setelah demikian, Konohamaru akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Konohamaru dapat keluar dari ruang siksaan tersebut. Lega rasanya. Satu hal yang akan ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari makanan. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Iruka-sensei dan hendak pergi dari tempat dimana ia berada, telinganya mendengar suara tangisan sayup-sayup. Apalagi nih?

"Hiks, hiks."

Konohamaru berjalan sedikit berjinjit dengan mata yang terus melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya sangat merapat pada dinding bercat biru itu. Dengan penuh keberanian, ia pun mencuri melihat kearah tempat itu. Rasa lapar yang barusan melandanya, sekejap menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau harus minta maaf, Hanabi. Apa yang kau perbuat itu sudah keterlaluan." Ujar guru Kurenai pada seorang anak perempuan bermata _pearl_. Konohamaru kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya saat guru Kurenai mulai sadar ada seseorang yang menguping.

"Itu karena dia yang memulai, sensei. Dia yang mencari gara-gara denganku." Bantah seorang siswi yang bernama Hanabi itu dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah anak yang menangis itu.

Sepertinya Sarutobi kecil tertarik untuk menguping perselisihan diantara seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bersama teman sekelasnya, Yukimaru. Lho, Yukimaru? Bukannya ia adalah ketua geng yang paling ditakuti di kelasnya? Mengapa ia malah menangis karena seorang siswi perempuan? Aneh sekali!

"Aku memukulnya karena dia menghina keluargaku." Perempuan itu angkat bicara mengenai permasalahan diantara mereka. Hyuuga Hanabi, anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya di Kota besar Konoha. Hanabi memiliki segala apapun yang ia inginkan. Kehidupannya benar-benar berbeda dari seluruh murid yang bersekolah di SD _Hidden Leaf_ ini. Seperti kita ketahui, kebanyakan anak-anak yang bersekolah disini berdomisili menengah kebawah. Lantas mengapa Hanabi masuk ke sekolah ini? Itu karena si bungsu Hyuuga tidak ingin hidup mewah. Ia tidak diantar menggunakan mobil meskipun fasilitas itu disediakan secara cuma-cuma. Ayahnya adalah seorang duda beranak dua yang tidak lagi menikah. Ya, benar sekali, ibu mereka telah meninggal waktu melahirkan Hanabi. Kasihan sekali. Hanabi tidak pernah merasakan figur seorang ibu sejak ia lahir di dunia.

"Aku tidak berkata bohong, hiks. Ibumu memang sudah mati kan-" Perkataan Yukimaru sukses membuat siswi perempuan ini naik pitam.

DUAGH! Sebuah tonjokan mendarat tepat di pipi Yukimaru. Mata Konohamaru terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, seorang perempuan berani memukul laki-laki sebahaya Yukimaru. Bagaimana kalau Hanabi dipukuli oleh kawan-kawan sekelompoknya?

"Hanabi! Ikut sensei ke kantor!" Kurenai sensei kemudian menyeret Hanabi yang enggan berhenti memukul wajah Yukimaru yang sudah babak belur. Kasihan sekali dia. Hanabi masih terus meronta dan mengelak perlakuan Kurenai sensei. Walaupun Hanabi orang kaya, Kurenai-sensei tidak memperlakukannya secara istimewa. Bahkan acap kali, Hyuuga Hiashi dipanggil karena ulah anak perempuannya.

Yukimaru kemudian tertawa senang saat dua orang guru dan murid itu enyah dari penglihatannya. Konohamaru yang melihat hal ini menjadi kesal dan mengepal kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hahahah, mampus kau Hyuuga!" Setelah berkata demikian, Yukimaru menoleh kearah belakangnya dan mendapati Konohamaru yang menatap kesal padanya.

'_Waduh! Aku harus segera kabur!' _Sontak saja siswa bermata onyx itu melarikan diri.

"Woi! Jangan kabur kau!" Seru Yukimaru kencang dan mengejarnya. Namun, ia tidak berhasil menangkap Konohamaru.

'_Lihat saja pulang sekolah nanti.'_

.

.

. 

Bel tanda waktu pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Murid-murid SD Hidden Leaf pun berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menuju pintu keluar, beberapa pula masih singgah di kiri kanan lapangan karena kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang selalu diadakan setengah jam setelah sekolah berakhir.

Konohamaru bersama dua sahabatnya, Udon dan Moegi berjalan menyusuri lapangan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu sambil menyantap keripik jajanan mereka.

"Kau tadi diapakan oleh Iruka sensei?" Tanya Udon dengan tangan yang terus menerus menyeka cairan berlendir yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hah, guru menyebalkan itu memberikanku surat peringatan." Jawab Konohamaru sembari menendang krikil kecil yang menghalangi langkah sepatunya.

"Benarkah? Konohamaru-kun harus berubah, dong!" Moegi tampak begitu cemas setelah  
mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Kalau Konohamaru-kun mau diajari, aku siap kok datang ke rumah Konohamaru-kun." Tambah Moegi lagi dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mungilnya. Dari tingkah lakunya, sepertinya Moegi menyimpan perasaan khusus pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia memang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada Konohamaru ketimbang teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Udon.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku malas belajar." Bagaimana tidak? Seorang guru les yang telah dipanggil oleh kakek Hiruzen saja tidak dapat menyelamatkannya dari kebiasaan buruknya itu. Apalagi Moegi? Setelah melontarkan kalimat itu Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan Udon dan Moegi berdua.

"Yah, Udon, mengapa Konohamaru-kun tidak suka sama aku ya?" Tanya Moegi dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Ia pun terduduk di teras dan menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipi mungilnya sengaja ia gembungkan- tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Mungkin karena kau menyeramkan. Huh, ayo kita pulang." Balas Udon asal seraya menarik lengan sahabatnya sekuat tenaga. Tak disangka Moegi begitu berat meski kurus. 

"Apa maksudmu aku menyeramkan? Beritahu aku, Udon!" Sahabatnya hanya terdiam dan berlari meninggalkannya. Mereka pun saling mengejar satu sama lain dibawah teriknya matahari siang.

.

.

.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Konohamaru selalu menolak untuk di jemput ataupun naik kendaraan umum. Ia lebih memilih berjalan sendirian melalui gang-gang kecil tepat di sebelah bangunan sekolahan. Kegiatan ini tidak hanya dilakukan oleh dirinya saja, tetapi hampir setengah dari murid-murid sekolahannya. Ia tahu bahwa ibu, dan kakeknya pasti sedang sibuk mengurus usaha restoran mereka yang selalu ramai pelanggan pada siang hari.

Langkah sepatu sneaker hitamnya terlihat teratur mengarungi aspal jalanan rusak yang dilaluinya. Tali sepatunya bahkan sudah terlepas dan berterbangan kemana-mana. Konohamaru selalu cuek dengan penampilannya yang terkesan 'ugal'. Tak jarang beberapa orangtua murid lain melarang anak mereka bersahabat bersamanya. 

Seribu, dua ribu, ternyata hanya sisa tiga ribu. Ia berniat untuk membeli es potong yang berjualan tepat di ujung gang. Baru saja berbelok kearah kanan pertigaan, sudah ada sekelompok orang yang berhasil mengejutkannya.

DEG. Rupanya mereka adalah teman-teman kelompoknya Yukimaru. Apa kalian ingat dengan ancaman Yukimaru saat jam istirahat tadi? Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menghajar Konohamaru.

"Lihat, itu si anak nakal yang suka menyontek!" Seru seorang dari lima laki-laki yang menghadang Konohamaru. Sebut saja namanya Jirobo, laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan tinggi tiga kali lipat diatas Konohamaru. Ada juga si kembar Sakon dan Ukon serta Tayuya. Mereka kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan jalan untuk ketua kelompok alias Yukimaru.

"Yukimaru," sebut Konohamaru pelan dengan nada sedikit takut. Anak laki-laki berambut hijau pucat itu mendekatinya dan merampas uang yang ia genggam.

"Kau mau membeli es, huh?"

"B-begitulah," jawab Konohamaru terbata-bata sambil meneguk ludahnya yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Ia membenci kondisinya saat ini. Benar-benar hari yang sial baginya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang belikan untukmu." Seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir Yukimaru. Ia kemudian memberi komando pada kawan-kawannya untuk menghabisi Konohamaru.

'Oh tidak, Kami-sama tolonglah aku!" Tidak ada lagi kata untuk kabur, Konohamaru. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Jirobo sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan besarnya untuk dilayangkan tepat di pipi si Sarutobi kecil. Sakon dan Ukon berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan di kantung celana mereka. Dua orang ini memang terlihat keren ditambah poni lempar ala_ boyband_ milik mereka. 

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

"Aduh, sakit!" Teriak lima orang itu kesakitan. Mengapa malah mereka yang menderita? Siapa yang berani melawan mereka? Konohamaru masih memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak mau melihat ini semua. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kelima orang itu sudah tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalanya yang menunduk.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya masih utuh dan tidak dipenuhi memar luka. Ketika kepalanya menengadah keatas...

"H-hyuuga Hanabi?!"

**TBC**

**Halooo ! Salam kenal untuk semuanya ^^..**

**Hanabi berani banget ya.. Yui suka banget sama karakter Hanabi di cerita ini karena lebih jantan daripada Konohamaru #eh? Pada kenal Yukimaru gak? Itu loh yang muncul pas episode Guren.. Dia itu secara fisik keliatan kayak cewek.. Baru sadar sih kalo Yukimaru itu cowok.. Yui sebenernya bingung siapa lagi anak-anak seumuran Konohamaru di serial Naruto.. Makanya, Sakon, Ukon dkk jadi tumbal (?).. Tolong kasih saran dong minna..**

**Sebenernya Yui itu Hinata-centric.. Tapi untuk mengawali ff ini, Yui pengen bikin cerita yang simpel dan menghibur (Gak tau sih menghibur atau enggak, hehehe..) Jadinya bikin Konohamaru x Hanabi deh.. Fic ini bakalan jadi multi-chapter.. Kira-kira dilanjutin gak ya minna?**

**Yui harap kalian suka sama cerita yang diatas meski gaje .. Yui mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya gak memuaskan dan banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.. Maklum namanya juga baru nyoba-nyoba nulis.. Kalo ada yang mau nanya-nanya atau kasih saran buat kemajuan cerita ini, monggo di review atau bisa PM langsung ke Yui.. Ditunggu review kalian, ya! Arigatou udah baca..**


End file.
